Chrono Trigger: Zeal
by Imajin of Zeal
Summary: Crono and friends begin another epic journey to save Schala... I'm not that great at this story writing thing, so you're free to MST if you think it deserves it. Chapter Three is done, but who's Qwervinnia?
1. Chapter One: A Visitor

centerChrono Trigger:  
Zeal/center  
  
hr  
i1000 AD/i  
The group looked at the machine. It was the Telepod, a simple teleporter. But it had become more.. Marle's pendant turned it into the time machine, and before the group knew it, they were trying to save the world. Lucca grabbed her screwdriver and was about to begin to dismantle it when suddenly, the space time continum ripped apart to reveal a blue portal...  
"Whats happening?" Lucca cried  
"Crono! Is there a monster?" shrieked Marle  
"" said Crono  
Crono was always very quiet and mute.  
  
The time portal, or Gate finally shimmered brgihtly as a tall, vampire-like figure rose out of it. It was Magus, also known as Janus, final known survivor of Zeal...  
  
"So, Magus, any luck finding Schala?" asked Lucca.  
Magus replied "No, I have all but given up on the search."  
  
Suddenly, Crono's mouth began to open. A sentence came out.  
"Remember when you guys ressurected me?"  
"Yeah, what about it?" replied Magus.  
"If we could get another Time Egg, we could save Schala the second after she saved you guys."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Marle.  
  
It was soon settled. The group began another expedition through time, forgetting the many paradoxes that could, and most likely would follow... 


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbye, Crono!

Chrono Trigger:  
Zeal  
Chapter Two  
(A little short, I know.)  
  
Leene Square  
  
"So how are we supposed to travel through time? The portal that just opened only went to the wasteland of 12,000 BC" asked Magus.  
  
"Well, it's simple, really. We use the Epoch!" replied Lucca.  
  
"You mean you still have it?" asked Crono  
  
"Well, I think so. Yup, I'm pretty sure, We'll have to check at my house."  
  
The group walked off into the Village of Truce. They came to the bridge, and crossed it, going onto Lucca's Island.   
  
Lucca's House  
  
"Are you sure it's still here?" Asked Marle.  
"Yes, I've actually done some fixing as well. I call it.. the Epoch+" replied Lucca.  
"WOAH!" gasped the group after Lucca took off the tarp  
  
There it was. The Epoch. It had been given a fresh coat of paint, and the old controls were gone, replaced with new, and better ones. It also had 4 seats! The wings were larger, and the rockets had been updated.  
  
"So will it work? It dosent seem tested." asked Magus.  
"Well, you see, this is the test drive. End of Time, here we come!" replied Lucca.  
  
The whole group leaped into the Epoch+, which lifted off. Lucca pressed a button and the group felt the familiar pull of time travel. Suddenly, alarms went off.  
  
"Agh! We're losing cont-trool!"  
"We're going down!"  
"I can't stop it!"  
""!  
  
The Eopch+ crashed into a snowy wasteland. The group jumped out of the Epoch+, which exploded in a burst of light. The explosion blasted them into an old man, who had came out of a strange building. The old man dropped something, which broke. The man looked strangely familiar..  
  
"Balthazar!" yelled Crono  
"Yes, it's me, Guru Balthazar. How do you know me?"  
"Err.. this must be before we met.." replied Lucca.  
"By the way, what was that thing you dropped?" asked Magus.  
"Why, that was the Time Egg, but I'm sure it wouldnt work anyway..."  
  
Suddenly, the group remebered why the Time Egg was important. Well, they kinda got a surprise...  
  
"Ah! I feel.. like I'm being... Torn Apart!" yelled Crono.  
  
And he was. It looked a lot like the Telepod, but the pieces didnt.. go anywhere. They just vanished out of exsistance!  
  
"CRONO!" yelled Marle.  
"I guess the Time Egg... was never made again, thus Crono was never ressurected..." replied Lucca  
  
"CROOOOONNNNNOOOOOOO!" yelled Marle, again. 


	3. Chapter Three: Sekikio

Chrono Trigger:  
Zeal  
  
Chapter III  
  
Eternal Blizzard  
  
"CRRRROOOOONNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! OH, WHERE ARE YOU, CROOOOOONNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Marle  
  
"Will you shut up already?" Yelled Magus  
"Yeah, it's almost Midnight!" complained Lucca.  
"Why did we give our last earplugs to Belthazar?" asked Magus "We could have used them ourselves."  
"I think he needs them more..." Lucca replied, pointing to Belthazar, who was sleeping like a baby.  
  
Finally, the group fell asleep. The next morning, however, there was a problem that had to be faced.  
  
"How are we supposed to travel through time? We dont have an Epoch..." asked Marle  
"Epoch? Epoch?" asked Belthazar.  
"Yeah, what about it?" replied Lucca.  
"Well, I'm making a time machine, and I was thinging about calling it Epoch!"  
"Do you have it done?"  
"No, all it does is back/forward 10 seconds right now."  
"Dang..."  
  
"Wait! I have an idea!" said Marle. "Remember the gate key..."  
"Yeah, I do! Wait, I have it, we could go through time... I made a new one this morning..." replied Lucca.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" asked Marle.  
  
Finally, they reached the cave. The portal inside opened, and the group said farewell to Guru Belthazar. They entered the portal, but somethnig went wrong. The gate key must have been made badly, because they went, not back in time, but FORWARD.  
  
64976000 AD  
  
The group left the portal only to be caught by a group of guards. They were instantly shot with tranquilizers, and fainted. They were sentenced to something called the Black Portal.  
  
"Wh-wh-where are we?" asked Magus.  
"It seems to be.. The End of Time.. but where are the portals?" replied Lucca.  
  
They looked around. It did look like the end of time, but there was only one, large, pillar of light. And where the lampost should be, there was a massive castle, which they were leaning against, they discovered. There was also a door, just like Spekkio's. The castle was locked, so they entered the door, only to see...  
  
"CRONO!" yelled Marle.  
  
"No, I am not Crono." said the thing. "I am Sekikio, the last of the Mystics. My appearence is your greatest desire. My brother teaches Magic, and he is at the End of Time. I can only stregthen it, here at the Begninning of Time."  
  
"The Beginning of Time?" asked Lucca. "So, this is the opposite?"  
  
"Yes." replied Sekikio. "And now, I can see that you wish to have your magics strengthened. But sadly, my powers are locked in the power stone, which Lady Qwervinnia has stolen."  
  
"Well, where does the portal go?" asked Magus.  
  
"It goes to the Ioka War." Sekikio replied. "A huge battle, in which the Ioka tribe... I can not tell you, for I can feel that it would affect your quest. I am tired, goodnight."  
  
And with that, Sekikio slept. The group left the room, and decided to the try the portal. They felt the familiar blue light, ciricling around... and.. 


End file.
